The Way Life Should Be
by tutorgirl25
Summary: The kids find out there's a new boy in town, who just stirrs up more trouble. And a past love comes back after years. What will happen to the small town and the people in it? Will everyone change? For the better, or for the worse?
1. Prologue

So I decided to do another fanfic

So I decided to do another fanfic! This one though, is One tree Hill, but it's sorta following some of the storylines of the OC, please, please, please leave long reviews, and I hope you enjoy

**Parker **

So my life seems absolutely amazing. Big house, money, nice school, two parents that are actually in love. Guess what? It sucks. But it's gonna be great when I leave for the East Coast in two weeks, boarding school here I come. My best friend moved away freshman year and it's really sucked without him. My dad words in the Juvenile center with all the kids who are actually (believe it or not), worse off then I am, and my Mom is a teacher at Harbor, where I go to school.

"Parker, you're gonna be late!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back, pulling a polo over my head and slipping on a pair of sneakers. I looked at my dark, wavy hair in the mirror and tried to fix it, before figuring out there was nothing I could do.

I walked downstairs and my parents were sitting at the kitchen with their coffee's and newspapers, just like every morning.

"Morning sweetie." My Mom said with a smile "Coffee's still hot."

My Mom and Dad were high school sweethearts, they got married when they were juniors and had my brother Jimmy, who died from cancer when he was six and I was two. My Mom is a great women, she always has been. And according to all the guys at school she's really pretty too, considering she's my mom, I can't see it. Her name is Haley James Scott, my dad is former Lakers star Nathan Scott.

"You ready for your calc test?" Mom asked, always concerned about school.

"Yep." I replied, grabbing a bagel and popping it in the toaster.

"Oh" Dad looked at me "Mom and I have a meeting tonight at the Yacht Club, you can order take out, okay?"

"Hurry sweetie, you're gonna be late." Mom looked at the time.

And now it's school time…………..

**Madison**

My name is Madison Brady, everyone calls me Maddy. I live in Newport Harbor, and am the class president at Harbor and the events planner for all the school events. I have one best friend, Bridget, and I don't know what I'd do without her. We've known each other since Kindergarten and have been best friends since then.

My alarm went off and I look at the clock, six o'clock, how lovely. I get up and jump in the shower, by the time I come out and open my closet to find an outfit, I see that it is already opened and Bridget is rummaging through my shirts.

"I spilled my coffee on my shirt." She turned to me with two of my shirts in her hands 'Which to you like better?"

"The pink one." I said without second thought "Brown doesn't really look good on you."

I picked out a pair of dark straight legged jeans, an off-white tank top with a J. Crew cashmere cardigan over it, and I slipped into my silver Vera Wang flats.

"Jimmy's party is tonight right?" Bridget asked, fixing her dark wavy hair so it fell perfectly around her shoulders.

I put my hands on my head 'I totally forgot it was tonight." I sighed and pulled my hair into a ponytail "I told my Mom I'd go out to dinner."

"You're such a liar Mad, I know you don't wanna go." Bridget said.

Of course, like always, she was right "We don't have to go to a party like four times a week Bridget, they're starting to get boring."

"Mad, it's your boyfriend's party, the one he's been planning forever." Bridget said grabbing her bag and already walking out of my bedroom "I know you two haven't been the most functional couple in the world, but you should probably go."

I really wasn't in the mood "Let's just get to school; we'll talk about it later."

**Jake**

A man from the center came and told me that I was going to be put in jail because of my brother, unless he could do something about it. I told him it wouldn't be the first time, but I could tell he wouldn't let me go, which is rare in most people. I mean, no one ever cared whether or not I was in juvi, or jail for that matter. This man though, I could tell he cared, truly cared.

"You can spend the night at my house. We have a guest house in the backyard that you are welcome to stay in." the man, who I later learned was Mr. Scott, said kindly.

"I really couldn't impose." I said, truly meaning it.

"You're not." He said simply "I'm inviting you. We'll figure out everything tomorrow when we meet with the lawyer."

As we stood up to leave, I stopped "Thanks." I said with a slight smile "Usually people could care less about me and where I was."

"You're still a kid, you deserve a second chance." Mr. Scott said before grabbing my box of things, which was very small, and walked out to his car.

By the look of his brand new BMW, I figured his house wouldn't be all that bad. Sure enough, it was bigger then any house I've ever seen. He showed me the downstairs of his house, and then out to the pool house. He got me a clean set of sheets and towels and told me to come into the house for something to eat. When we walked in the back door into the kitchen, there was a boy, about my age, sitting at the counter.

"Hi." He said, somewhat confused.

"Hi." I said quietly, not really in the mood to talk with anyone.

"I'm Parker." He held out his hand and I shook it "And you're staying in my guesthouse?" he somewhat asked.

"Yea. I'm Jake." I responded with the slightest smile.

"I'm working on his case. He's just staying the night." Mr. Scott told Parker.

"Nathan, we're gonna be late." a women, I'm guessing Mr. Scott's wife, walked in the kitchen in a nice dress with her hair pulled back nicely. She held out her necklace motioning for Mr. Scott to put it on her, and she looked curiously at me "Hi, are you one of Parker's friends?" she asked with a smile.

"Hales" Mr. Scott started "This is Jake, I told you about his case a few days ago, I told him he could spend the night in the guesthouse."

Mrs. Scott smiled, although I could tell she wasn't thrilled. Mr. Scott threw a twenty on the counter and told Parker and I we could order in and that they'd be back around ten.

Parker put the mug of coffee in the sink, and turned to me "You wanna watch TV?" he asked casually, before pausing "Juvi kids still watch TV, right?" he asked, seriously.

I let out a laugh "Yea, surprisingly enough."

"Good." Parker said as we sat on the couch and he turned some show I've never heard of on. A few minutes into the show, Parker stood up "I have to get something upstairs." He threw the remote my way "You can change the channel."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door "Parker!" I called "Someone's at the door!" when Parker didn't answer, and the knocking was persistent, I stood up, walking into the foyer and opened the front door.

A tall beautiful girl with light brown hair and big blue eyes looked at me "You're not a Scott." She told me.

"No, I'm just staying the night. Parker's upstairs, let me ge—"

"You don't need too. We don't have any sugar and I'm making cookies for our bake sale at school. I figured the Scott's probably had some." The girl said, stepping inside.

"Um, yea, sure." I said, still acknowledging the girl's beauty.

She took it upon herself to walk into the kitchen and find the sugar "Are you friends with Parker?" I asked casually.

She let out a chuckle "Nah, totally different group of friends. I've been neighbors with the Scott's since we were like 4, so we kinda grew up together, we didn't really have a choice."

"I'm Jake." I said with a genuine smile as I held out my hand.

"Maddy." She said, shaking it "Nice to meet you. So, how come you're at the Scott's?"

"Long story." I said quickly.

She smiled and Parker came downstairs and into the kitchen "Oh, hey Maddy." He said, practically ignoring her.

"Parker." She said with a small wave as she headed towards the front door "Really nice to meet you Jake, I'll be seeing you. Thanks for the sugar, Parker."

"No problem." Parker called, not even knowing she came for sugar.

I must've been smiling, which Parker found very odd "You okay?"

"Yea, fine." I said "She seems nice."

"Who, Maddy?" he asked, and I nodded "Don't get your hopes up, she's every guy's dream."

"Even you?"

"When we were like 4, then she became….well Maddy."


	2. NOte

Hey everyone,

Hey everyone,

So to be honest, I was expecting some more reviews. But even though there weren't many reviews, I'd still like to continue this story, I think it has real potential. So I'm asking everyone, should I continue? And if so, what would you like to see in the story? Criticism is greatly appreciated, I will do all I can to make my writing better.


End file.
